Kody Kingston AKA Flare
Kody is a 'Hero figure' in the Anthro Superhero AU. Info Kody is a 18 Year old Lion, he lives in Scarlet City- he attends Scarlet City University.. he is also Friends with Rita Nelson or Whisper, Kody is also the fierce leader of the Hero for hire group.. The Savage Six. Appearances Kody Kody is a young Lion that has a Golden pelt, he has a paler golden Chest, Hands, inner ears and feet, he also has a Sepia brown nose, and Red eyes. He stands at about 6'0 feet tall by age 17, he has Red hair on his head, he also has a Red tail tip. Kody also has a sligh muscular athletic build, he does work out. Flare Flare has two outfits, his Urban outfit and his professional one, his Urban outfit consists of a Red Longsleeved shirt with Black Fingerless gloves, Black Cargo pants/shorts and Red Sneaker, since this outfit doesn't have a mask- he'll wear a pair of Shades over his eyes. In his professional outfit, he wears a Red Skintight Top with Black along the sides, Red Gloves, Black Pants with Red Boots, he has a Black Lion symbol on the front of the suit.. he also wears a Red Facemask with white lenses as eyes for the suit. Personality Kody is a Smart, Cunning, and Responcible person, when in School- he focuses on his Grades and such, he'll lay back evrry once in awhile, but he continuously works hard.. he is also a big family person, to him family comes first before anything else..when he is doing hero busines- he gets serious, since he's the leader of a team.. he feels like he has to bear the pain of everyone's problems.. since he's not a hero or Villain, he does what he has to do to survive in the cold heartless world.. he takes no slack from anyone.. He's also the type of guy to not push around, once he's had enough of you messing with him, he'll lash out on you.. and since he has fire powers and super strength.. you're gonna be in trouble. Bio Kody was born and raised in a town called Clayborne City, he lived with his Mother, Father, 3 sisters, and 2 brothers. He had a wealthy family.. Kody was a good kid, he stayed out of trouble, he made good grades, and he looked up to his father- someday he wanted to be just like his dad.. he never knew that something horrible would happen to him that would make his father see him as a monster. One day,11 year old Kody went on a walk in the woods.. he wandered far too, he kept walking until he stumbled unton a beutiful looking jewel called the Fire stone.. this stone was rumored to give the person who touched it amazing strength and Fire abilities.. not knowing about the rumor- he reached out and grabbed the stone.. and a few seconds later- a hot searing pain coursed through Kody's body, with a pained yell- he dropped the stone. His eyes had a Fiery glow to them, he felt really warm and he felt.. powerful.. soon the pain subsided.. he ran back to his house.. leaving a trail of small flames in behind him.. TBC Powers & Abilities Kody has a lot of Fire Based abilities.. *Fire Manipulation- Kody can manipulate the element of fire.. his fire is super hot.. about as hot as the sun.. he can shot out flames with his fist, he can breathe fire, and he can fire bend, but he only does that for long range combat. He can also shot fire out of his feet for a long period of time making it seem like he's flying. *Flame-port: Flare is able to teleport short distances, this come in handy during combat and evading dangerous moves.. and in some cases, it's useful in tricking his friends. *Neverending warmth- Kody's body temperature will never drop, so if he's in a cold environment, he doesn't need to wear winter clothing. *Fire Whip- Kody is able to make a long whip of fire to use against his enemies. *Advanced Acrobat- He's able to flip, kartwheel, and run on narrow surfaces with ease, due to intense training. *Enhanced Durability, Strength & Stamina- Flare can take a hard hit or two, he's able to lift about 10-20 tons, and it takes him awhile to get tired. *Hell's fury Ability- When he's really Infuriated, he'll go berserk on his opponent, his pupils dialate and his fire powers enhance for a short period of time, he also gets really hot.. don't touch him. More to be added! Trivia Additional things about Kody/Flare.. Family *Ron Kingston-Father *Karen Kingston-Mother *Kathy Kingston-Oldest *Kayden Kingston-2nd Oldest *Karin Kingston- 3rd Oldest *Ryan Kingston- Little Brother *Ron Kingston Jr.- Baby Brother Crush He doesn't have a crush yet, suggestions are open! Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Feline Category:Anthro-Superhero AU Category:Powers Category:Lion Category:Teen Category:Teenagers Category:Leader Category:Savage Six Leader